Sensational Love
by Samsapoping
Summary: Ash visits Misty and gives her a pendant. After a near death from Team Rocket, they find out that it has powers. Even worse, Misty's sisters got the remaining 3 pendants. Can Ash and Misty stop them from becoming the most popular girls on Earth? Ash/Misty
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Shopping!

**Who thought I was only a Pearlshipper? I'm also a Pokeshipper too!**

**I love Dawn because she is funny and cute, but I also love Misty becaause she was the same as Dawn, but she gave the show nostagia!**

**Ash is a pimp if he hangs out with a hot gym leader and the daughter of a top coordinator. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy my 1st pokeshipping fanfic!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Cerulean City<strong>

It was a beautiful day in the city of flowing water and blooming flowers as a boy was out shopping. He had chocolate colored eyes with black Zs on his cheeks. A red and white hat with a blue pokeball symbol covered the top of his head, hiding most of his messy jet black hair. His chest wore a blue and white jersey with a yellow zipper in front and side pockets below. Lastly, he wore onyx colored pants with red sneakers for his feet. His name was Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and he was shopping for an old friend of his.

"You like the bouquet of roses Pikachu?" The pokemon trainer asked his best buddy who was resting on his trainer's left shoulder.

A yellow mouse pokemon with red cheeks, long pointy ears, and a tail in a shape of a lightning bolt responded to his master by sniffing the bouquet of crimson flowers that were in front of him.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked with pleasure.

"I hope Misty loves them." Ash said with a smile on his face.

The raven haired boy hadn't seen Misty since his second journey in Kanto whee he took on the Battle Frontier. Just by remembering that moment made Ash remember his older friend. Misty was Ash's very first friend during the start of his life long journey of becoming a Pokemon Master. Misty on the other hand was a jerk towards Ash through Ash's first journey because he wreck her bike. Half of the raven haired trainer's first journey, Misty kept insulting and smacking the beginner trainer, but for the second half, the orange haired trainer began to have feelings for Ash. After the finale of their third journey (the Jhoto journey), Misty left the Brock and Ash to help her older sister in taking care of the Cerulean City Gym. Throughout the years, Ash and Misty have seen other, but it wasn't as long as their first encounter.

After a nice long journey in the Sinnoh region, Ash decided to take a break of his dream and he couldn't hold his secret anymore. Not only that, but he also wanted to show Misty how much he improved his skills as a trainer. Since it was Misty's birthday, it was a perfect day to make a surprise visit to the Waterflowers.

"Now all we need is a gift for her." Ash said to his buddy.

The two were walking down the streets, looking at the shops that were opened. Ash wanted to buy something that wasn't cheap or lame. He wanted to get something that would make Misty understand his feelings towards her. Sadly, his thought was changed instantly as soon as he smelled food coming from a nearby seafood restaurant.

"I know! I'll take her out for dinner tonight!" Ash announced.

"Pikapi pika pikachu." (Ash? You're still not into girls. Are you?) Pikachu said with his face down in embarrassment.

"HEY!" Ash cried at his buddy.

"What makes you say that?" He replied.

"Growl"

"Pikachu Pi." (Cause you're hungry?" Pikachu giggled.

"Good point." Ash said with guilt while holding his stomach.

"Pika!" Pikachu pointed.

Ash turned to the left and saw a glass window with gems, diamonds, and other expensive items on display.

"A jewelry store!" Ash said with a grin on his face.

The two opened the door and entered the jewelry shop. The whole store was white and was filled with precious jewelry. The raven haired trainer went to the right side of the store and looked through a glass case protecting some rings, and earrings. They were beautiful, but not beautiful enough for the future Pokemon Master. He wanted a one of a kind piece of jewelery for the Cerulean City Gym Leader.

"You need any help?" A man in the back of the store called.

Ash turned towards the counter and saw a man standing behind the glass counter. The man looked like he was in his late 50s and was fat. He was wearing old styled glasses, had a white mustache, and was bald. His fatness was covered with a with shirt with a sapphire colored vest.

"I'm looking for something special for a friend of mine." Ash said.

"I have just the thing!" The man said with a smile.

"Wait a moment!" He ordered Ash.

The man went to the backdoor of the shop, opened the door, and went through the door to the storage room.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Minutes Later<strong>

"Here we are!" The man said as he walked out of the storage room with a small red jewelry box with a pink heart on it.

Ash went to the man as he opened the box to reveal the mystery item. The item was exposed to Ash as it blinded him and Pikachu with its' beauty. Ash's eyes opened widely when he got a glimpse at the item. In the box were three Cerulean Pearls chained through a golden piece of string from left to right. In the center if the six pearls was a beautiful shiny red pearl in the shape of a heart.

"Awesome!" Ash cried.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked in amazement.

"This is an extremely rare item! There are only 4 of these kinds of pendants on the planet!" The man announced.

"There is a legend that whoever with a pure heart wears one of these will become one with the sea." He replied.

"It's perfect!" Ash said with a smile.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked.

"How much?" Ash asked.

"2000 pokedollars." The man answered.

"Sold!" Ash cried.

Ash and the man went to the cash register while the raven haired trainer pulled out the money needed for the pendant. Since he won a ton of money from battling trainers from Sinnoh, Ash was pretty rich and 2000 pokedollars was only a quarter of the amount of money he was carrying. For 2000 pokedollars, it was worth every penny to see Misty smile. Ash gave the money to the man and was handed the red jewelry box.

"Thank you!" Ash said.

"So who's the lucky girl?" The man asked.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Ash responded.

"Promise." The man said.

"Misty Waterflower." Ash answered.

"Nice! The gym leader!" The man congratulate Ash.

"Today's a great day because it's her birthday. Plus, I heard that her sister canceled today's show for her." He replied.

"Well that's nice of them! Right Pikachu?" Ash said to his buddy.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded.

"Well, we're off to the gym!" The raven boy said as he turned to the door and started to walk out of the shop.

"Good luck!" The man waved.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Cerulean City Gym...After Ash ate some seafood<strong>

Ash's POV

"Here we are!" I said, looking at the giant Dewgong above the building.

I felt a lump going down my throat as I was staring at the house of my crush. The building was circular with red and yellow stripes surrounding the top of the building with a seal pokemon in front with a little water design. With the bouquet of roses in my hands, it was time. Somewhere in the building in front of me, Misty was inside waiting for a challenger. Not only I was ready for our long awaited battle, but I was going to make her have a birthday that she would never forget.

"Ready Pikachu?" I turned to my partner.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

"Then let's do this!" I responded as I entered the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerulean City Gym: PoolStage Area**

I entered the pool area and the room looked just like the last time I was here years ago. The lights were on, meaning that somebody was here. Both left and right sides of the large room had built in fish tanks in the walls with some normal fish, but above the tanks were seating areas for people to sit on any side of the room for the shows. The back right side of the room laid a metal shelf that that had 30 pokeballs in store. The back wall was green and was decorated with a giant Starmie and Pollywag on each side. The center of the room was a pool that could probably fit a Wailord. With a second floor below for viewing the water pokemon, the pool was practically an ocean paradise. the south side and the west side of the pool both had a floating platform floating like a leaf, but the north side seemed special. Instead of a plan for a platform, there was a pink clam platform that it was a little bigger than the planks. With the clam closed, it was about the size of a person, maybe a little more. All I know was that it was big enough for a human or pokemon to sleep inside.

"Is anyone in here!" I called out.

"Pikachu Pi?" Pikachu called the gym leader.

"No answer"

"That's strange. The doors are unlock." I said to myself.

"Maybe Misty's in her room!" I guessed.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

As soon as I went back near the door where I entered, a loud creaking noise was heard from the pool. I turned around and saw the giant clam opening up. The moment I found out who was inside clam, my heart started pounding like crazy as I dropped the bouquet of roses. She was sitting on the soft pink floor of the clam wearing a mermaid's tail, covering her skinny legs. The tail was a baby blue color and had a big yellow star that was at the girl's right hip. Her breasts were covered up with a pink bra and her smooth neck was wearing a white bead necklace. Lastly, her long orange hair was hanging down to her back and the only thing that was holding it was a string of pearls and red pearl earrings hanging down her ears. Ash knew just by seeing her emerald colored eyes that it was her. She was the Cerulean City Gym Leader and the youngest sister of the Waterflowers. The mistress of water pokemon, Misty Waterflower.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Comment!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2: Greetings and Gifts

**Enjoy Pokeshippers!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ash? Pikachu? Hey guys!" Misty shouted, waving her arms at us.<p>

"Pikachu Pi!" Pikachu squeaked happily as he jumped as far as he could to the clam platform, but fell into the water.

* * *

><p><span>Misty's POV<span>

While sitting on the clam platform, I watched my best friend precious pokemon swim towards me with a smile. I leaned forward with my hands, reaching out for the adorable Pikachu as he was slowly making progress. I grabbed him as soon as he got to the clam and gave the cute mouse pokemon a big embrace, making the him squeaked with delight.

"Has Ash treated you well? I teased Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded.

* * *

><p><span>Ash's POV<span>

I was standing in front of the pool area, staring at the giant clam where my two best friends were on. Pikachu was in Misty's arms with his face against the mermaid's face. All I could see from across the pool of Misty was her long beautiful orange hair hanging down and some of it was going into Pikachu. A smile spread on my face, not because of the happy reunion, but I forgot how beautiful Misty was in her mermaid costume. The last and only time I saw the Gym Leader as a mermaid was when Brock and I saw her perform in a show that her sisters forced her to be in it back when I was finishing my first journey. Suddenly, I realized that it was the perfect time to hide Misty's gift. I grabbed the bouquet of roses from the floor, grabbed the jewelry box, and put the box in the back of the wrapping paper where the rose were being kept from falling. I leaped from the floor to the floating rectangular platform above the water.

"RAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRR!"

A large blue pokemon emerged out of the pool, scaring me half to death with his loud roar. The blue serpent pokemon rose up ten feet in front of me, staring at my soul with rage with his large purple eyes and his mouth opened. He lowered down to my level, making me see nothing but a giant scary face that looked like it wanted to eat me.

"H-hey Gyrados!" I greeted the pokemon as calmly as I could.

I had totally forgotten that Misty obtained a Gyrados. The last time we crossed paths was when we, Brock, May, Max, and Professor Oak were all invited to Prof. Yung's mansion. However, our visit became a trap for us as we found out that Yung wanted to conquer the world with his new device to create Mirage Pokemon. Too bad for him, we won. That was back when I was competing in the Battle Frontier, before I went to Sinnoh.

"Gyrados!" I heard Misty call her pokemon.

The sea dragon turned around to his trainer and swam to her.

* * *

><p><span>Misty's POV<span>

"Ash is not an intruder. He's our guest for today." I told Gyrados.

I leaned forward and gave my pokemon a few strokes on his nose while I pulled out his pokeball. Gyrados calmed down after that and I whispered to him my plan with him for Ash. I pointed the pokeball at Gyrados, sending a red beam at my pokemon. The sea monster faded to red and the beam sent him back inside the red and white capsule..

"Sorry about Gyrados Ash!" I called out to my crush.

"Did he wet your..."

I got interrupted by the sight of Ash holding a bouquet of beautiful roses. Even though my crush wasn't good at hiding the flowers because he was holding the plastic bag sideways behind him, I could still see the roses sticking out. From the look on Ash's blushing face, I could tell that the roses were for me. Usually, my sisters would get the most flowers because they're prettier than me, but since today was my birthday, the tables will turn for me.

"Are those roses for me?" I asked with a smile.

"Y-yep! Happy Birthday Misty!" Ash answered back to me as he threw the bouquet into the air.

I set my crush's Pikachu to the side of the clam platform and raised both of my arms up for the flowers. Luckily, Ash was good at throwing stuff at an angle as the bouquet landed into my hands. I place the flowers on my lap, stuck my nose into the bag, and extended my nostrils as I smelled the roses. I moaned with pleasure as I enjoyed the sweet soothing scent of the flowers flowing up into my nostrils and relaxing my nose hair and boogers. Sadly, one of my interests had to end as a spec of pollen made my nose tickle as I separated my face out of the bag.

"How did you know I love flowers Ash?" I asked my crush.

"Your last name is Waterflower?" Ash answered.

"And you used to go looking at flowers until you saw a bug pokemon." He replied.

"Pika Pikachu Pika!" I heard Pikachu.

I turned to the cute pokemon as he was squeaking at me. Pointing at the roses and trying to tell me something.

"Do you want to smell the roses Pikachu?" I asked, blinking my emerald colored eyes.

"Pi." Pikachu nodded his head sideways.

"There's more than just the roses?" I questioned.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded yes.

* * *

><p><span>Ash's POV<span>

"**This was your idea Pikachu. If Misty hates the necklace, I'm sending you back to Dawn in Sinnoh!" **I threatened Pikachu in my head.

The time had come. It was time for Misty to react to the real gift, the heart shaped pendant. If she loved it, her special day would be even better and possibly notice my feeling for the Gym Leader. If the opposite happened, my heart would break and it would feel like being dumped. The answer was soon revealed as Pikachu and I watched the birthday girl (or teenager) pull the red jewelry box out of the bouquet of roses. The moment she saw the shiny heart shaped pearl in the center of the string, her big jaw dropped down.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked with joy, saying surprise.

"Well, do you like it?" I asked.

There was no answer at the moment. Misty was still in a shock state as she slowly lifted the pendant out of the box. Without words, the lovely mermaid put the jewelry box next to my buddy and jumped into the pool, splattering bits of water at Pikachu and I.

"Is that a no?" I responded with confusion.

"Pikachu Pi?" Pikachu wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Comment!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter's short, I didn't want something to happen so early in the story. It'll happen in the next chapter!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3: Under the Sea!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Misty's POV<span>

"**THIS IS THE GREATEST GIFT EVER!" **My mind screamed.

The feel of warm water streamed over my smooth body as tears of joy swept away from my emerald eyes. The ground where I was descending down to was a duplicate of what the bottom of the sea looks like. Seaweed, sea urchins, coral, and many other sea plants were moving along with the pool's calm current. With the pool's length as long as a pokemon battlefield and as deep as one floor in this two floored gym, it was a perfect place for water pokemon. A Whalord could be in the pool and there would still be room for more. I landed on a large opened clam platform that rested on the wet ground and placed my birthday present from Ash on the soft seat. Unlike the clam platform above the surface, the one underwater was a little bigger and heavier. Meaning that it would stay.

"**Where on Earth did Ash get this pendant?" **I said while taking off my white beaded necklace, still in shock.

I could tell that my crush paid a ton of money on my gift just by glancing at the cerulean pearls. Cerulean pearls were expensive. Only the rich or glamorous like myself or my sisters wear them. The red heart jewel was shining like a pearl, hypnotizing me with its' beauty. My face was being reflected as two small fish pokemon swam to me. The fish were heart shaped pokemon called Luvdisc. Although I was the gym leader of Cerulean, I only owned one Luvdisc. The one with a small crown on its' head belonged to my oldest sister Daisy.

"Caserin! Luverin!" I greeted.

To me, the liquid that was soothing me was like polluted air that wasn't deadly to inhale until your lungs were full. Due to living in this gym, my lung capacity of staying underwater kept on increasing. Compared to most humans on this planet, I could breathe underwater without a breathing device for at least a half an hour. Most humans can breathe in water for two to ten minutes before swimming back up for air. That was one of many abilities a water gym leader needs to have in order to run a gym.

My eyes went back to staring at my gift from Ash as I grabbed both ends of the golden thread. I brought the string around my neck, feeling the jewels of the pendant on my chest. The back of my hands felt my hair moving lively with the water's flow as I clipped both ends of the thread together. My heart began to pounding with joy, knowing that the pendant fit like a glove. The fact that Ash gave me the present in person made me glow inside. The heart shaped diamond that rested above my chest was likely my crush's way to describe how he felt towards me.

"How is it on me?" I asked the Luvdiscs, playing myself on the clam platform.

The fish couple responded my question by giving me each a Sweet Kiss. Two hearts were adsorbed my face, but the effects of the attacks didn't apply to me.

"Awww, I love you both just as much!" I giggled.

I brought my right hand to my lips, closing my eyes. Slowly, the smooth feel of my fingernails departed from my face as I began to pucker up. My lips opened up, exhaling my version of Bubblebeam. A smooching sound of me echoed softly throughout the pool. The bubbles made contact to the Luvdisc couple, dealing no damage to them.

Caserin and Luverin's response to my kiss was like something from one of our shows. The two fish swam around my face, causing my hair to rise a little. My eyes opened widely as I suddenly remembered a myth that I once heard involving Luvdisc. There's an old myth that if a male human and a female human both find a school of Luvdiscs, they shall be blessed with eternal love. A wide grin grew on me as a great plan was in my head.

"Caserin, Luverin, why don't we give Ash a preview to our next show?" I pointed to the surface.

The Luvdisc couple made their way up as I closed my eyes. Standing on my knees while on the giant clam platform, my palms slowly pressed onto the crimson heart pendant. Although, I only the pendant had been around my neck for a minute, it felt like I wore it in a previous life. My soul felt connected to the rich jewelry, making me feel stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>Surface Level<strong>

Ash's POV

My body was sitting on the floating platform with sadness. I thought that the necklace would have made Misty's birthday special. Instead, it probably got me on Misty's to pound list. If her sisters see her crying, I'll be ban from the gym or worst, become a slave to them. The mermaid just dove in the pool and has been down there for three minutes. My guess she wanted to hide the tears of sorrow underwater.

"All that work for nothing!" I said, punching the platform.

"Pikapi." Pikachu squeaked from the other side of the pool.

* * *

><p><em>I want more!<em>

* * *

><p>"Huh?" I gasped.<p>

"Pika?" Pikachu's ears rose up.

I immediately got back on my feet, swinging my head from left to right. The sound of a girl singing was heard somewhere near the pool area. Beautiful notes of music were booming through the intercom system, causing Pikachu and I to go in a trance. Luckily, a splash of water got me out before I was fully lost control. I looked down at the water in front of me as a black and orange fish with a horn on its head.

"Seaking."

"SEAKING!" I cheered, taking out my pokedex.

"**Seaking, the Goldfish Pokémon. Seaking is the evolved form of Goldeen. Its **s**harp, frilled horn is capable of crushing even stone."**

I put my Sinnoh encyclopedia back in my pocket as I leaned back. Unfortunately, my attempt of not falling in the water failed as one of the many water pokemon pushed me off with Water Gun. My face pounded through the warm liquid, forcing me to hold my breath. The noises of the surface world were barely silent by the underwater battlefield. Not just a stage for gym battles, but for stage shows for tourists as well. The scenery below me was as breathtaking as the person running the place. Seaweed, sea urchins, and coral were all over the seafloor.

_I wanna be where the people are  
>I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'<br>Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
>Oh - feet!<em>

The voice continued to, making me to go back into a trance. Center stage lied the haired mermaid in a larger clam platform letting her beautiful voice out to the rest of the pokemon. Each note that I heard felt like an angel.

"**How does she sing underwater without an air device?"** I blushed.

My legs began to paddle downwards, descending me to the bottom of the pool. A school of Luvdiscs swam passed me, joining the audience. As my vision became dimmer, a beacon of light was glowing brighter each second. Where the light's source was coming from made my pupils shrink. The beacon was the heart shaped jewel that was resting around Misty's neck.

"**What the..." **I gasped as I entered the crowd, getting hypnotized by the necklace.

* * *

><p><em>When's it my turn?<em>

_Wouldn't I love_

_Love to explore the world that shore up above..._

* * *

><p>I was only a few feet away from Misty and I could feel the words coming out of her mouth. With the gym leader's eyes closed, hair moving wildly, and arms out, she rose up to my level. My face was on fire as Misty lowered her arms down, getting ready to end her musical number. My eyes were glued to the necklace as I lost control of my body.<p>

"**Oh no."**

"**I'm not going to do what I'm thinking of doing!"**

"**PIKACHU, HELP!" **My soul screamed.

There was no way to yell or scream for help. Pikachu, Misty, and myself were the only ones in the gym and I knew that the "real" owners weren't coming for awhile. Pikachu was safe above, but I was in danger in Misty's world. My eyesight was being blinded as I couldn't stop staring at the glowing necklace in front of me. I could feel a strange power coming from Misty reaching my soul. Without any control of my body, my legs paddled three feet to the Waterflower. The water pokemon surrounding us were clueless at what I was about to do. My mouth opened up as I went in for the big moment. The closer I was to Misty's lips, the more I could feel I soul being taken away.

* * *

><p><em>Watch and you'll see<em>

_Someday I'll be_

_PART OF YOUR WO..._

* * *

><p>"<strong>THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Comment and Review!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Watch this video and you will see why I chose this song for Misty to sing!<strong>

** /fotWuWOA3y4**


	4. Chapter 4: Blooming an Idea

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cerulean Gym, Aquarium Floor: 1 Minute Ago <strong>

Normal POV

Lights illuminated the bottom floor of the gym, allowing anyone to see the water pokemon up close safely. Large screens of glass were divided so people could a different angle of the center stage. With the bottom floor being circular, it was more like a two floored stadium. Making their way to their rooms were the three older sisters of the Waterflower family.

The oldest teen had long blonde hair with a hair clipping of a daisy attached to her left side. Just by looking at her hair, everyone knew her as Daisy. Her clothes consisted of a long sleeve shirt with a black halter top. Around her neck was a yellow heart pendant.

From her left side was the pink headed younger sister, Lily. The second youngest sister of the Waterflowers wore a pink heart pendant around her neck where it rested against two long pieces of her hair. Her chest was covered by a emerald colored shirt.

Lastly, the third youngest who was walking from Daisy's right side, Violet. A red hEADBAND was attached to the right side of her long dark blue hair went down to her back as the blunette wore a yellow shirt over a red top. Just like her sisters, the second oldest teen wore a sapphire heart pendant around her neck.

"I still can't believe the museum just totally gave us this trident!" A teen with red hair.

All sapphire eyes were staring at what Daisy was holding in her hands. A golden three pointed staff was in the older girl's hands, making the trio smile. In their minds, were ways of using the artifact for entertainment. More importantly, ways to become rich.

"I can already feel my purse fill of money!" Violet imagined.

"We're just borrowing the trident, girls." Daisy reminded.

"Whatever! Our next show will be sold out because we'll be using this for a prop!" The blunette said.

"Totally!" Lily jumped with joy.

"I still have to come up with a new idea for tomorrow's show." The blonde informed.

"What a bummer that today's Misty's birthday." Lily groaned.

"Think of this day as a little vacation." The older teen said.

"You still the present, Vi?" Lily asked.

"I have it in the bag." Violet said, holding a large plastic bag.

"I'll just put it in Misty's room." She replied.

The door to Misty's room was insight as the blunette quickly ran in and dropped off the package. She came right back even before her other sisters made it to the door.

"She's not in the room." Violet informed.

"She's probably training with the pokemon." Daisy predicted.

"Whatever!" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Vi, take a picture of me holding the trident!" The pink haired teen ordered, nabbing the artifact from her older sister.

"Only if I'm in it." Violet insisted.

The blunette took out her Pokephone and gave it to the stunned Daisy as she and Lily stood behind the glass window. Little did they know their youngest sister was having her biggest moment of her life. Kissing her boyfriend! The girls were ready as their sister held the phone sideways.

"OK, say..."

"HOLY MILTANKS!" Daisy screamed, snapping the camera right away.

"Holy Miltanks?" Lily and Violet said in confusion.

Daisy showed the picture to her sisters The two approved the photo with a quick glance, but they quickly went back to see the background. Their ocean pupils shrunk as they turned around to see what was happening in the pool.

"OH...MY..." Lily's jaw dropped.

"Isn't that Misty's old boyfriend?" Violet stared at the boy's backside.

"I think it is!" Daisy answered.

As the magic was happening, a smile grew on the blonde sister's face. She was the one who understood Misty well and she knew that the youngest sister had feelings for Ash. In fact, even she too had feelings for the Pallet Town trainer. Instead, of stealing the boy like how she and her other sisters take boys, she allowed Misty to have Ash all for herself. And with the kissing scene going on, Daisy's chance of having the young boy was gone, but that didn't meant her chances of getting Tracey.

An idea suddenly popped inside the blonde teen's brain, growing her grin even wider. The kiss scene before her reminded her of one of her favorite childhood movies involving a young mermaid and a charming prince. Since Misty looked similar to the mermaid in the film and they needed a boy to play the prince, Ash was a great candidate for the role

"Girls, I think I just came up with the script for our next show!" Daisy announced.

"Do we still have The Teenage Mermaid on videotape?" She asked.

"I think so." Violet was thinking.

"Oh I love that movie! We're doing a play of it!?" Lily asked cheerfully.

"Yep!" Daisy nodded.

"Awesome!" Lily cheered.

"Wait, don't we need a boy to play the prince?" Violet remembering the movie.

"We're looking at him, girls." Daisy pointed.

"Huh?" Lily and Violet blinked, turning back to the pool.

"OH YEAH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the pool<strong>

Ash's POV

"**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!" **

"Mmm..."

I awoke by the beat of somebody's heart. Not by mine, but somebody's pumping organ. My body was drained as I opened my eyes. Visions of red were all I could see as I looked at the area in front of me.

"Where am I?" I said weakly.

A loud smooching sound sound echoed the area as large body in front of me was moving away from me lifelessly. Falling like a fallen fish pokemon, the body made me wake up all the way. With his blue and white jacket and gray pants.

"THAT'S MY BODY!" I freaked out.

"Did I drowned?" I cried.

"Corsola!" A pink coral pokemon said, grabbing my soulless body.

"Seaking!"

"Dewdong!" A seal pokemon joined Corsola.

The three pokemon each held a portion of my corpse as they were bringing my body it back to the surface. I began kicking my way out of this crimson prison, but I felt completely cramped within this crystal seal. I turned around and gasped at what I was seeing. Smooth skin was holding the prison as I heard the sounds of someone breathing. The area slowly rocked up and down, making me wonder how did I become somebody's piece of jewelery.

"Why am I inside someone's necklace?" I scanned the flesh.

"Ahhhhh..." A woman sighed.

I felt something pressing against the prison to the skin. The body that was wearing me fell backward, causing me to descend along. I turned back around and saw a large palm holding the jewel. Compared to the hand, I was the size of a penny to the person. The body landed on something as I got a glimpse of the bottom half.

"Is that Misty's mermaid tail?" I gasped, pressing against the walls of my seal.

The body tumbled sideways without a warning, forcing me to smash my skull against the wall. With some more room to move due to being on one side I got back up, but slid back to the center. In my new position, a familiar bra was seen in a side perspective..

"I think I know where I am!" I discovered my location, seeing the soft platform that the female was laying on.

"Pink bra and a fake mermaid tail...I'M IN MISTY'S BIRTH..."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Comment!<br>**


	5. Chapter 5: Sister Talk

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Day?"<p>

My freakout got interrupted by what was closing. The top half of the large clam platform before me. Leaving me alone trapped with the Cerulean City Gym Leader even more. My body was currently outside the pool, but my soul was now sealed in my girlfriend's birthday gift. Darkness was all I could see as I heard Misty sleeping. Knowing that I was going to escape, I allowed the birthday girl to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Minutes Later<strong>

While hearing bubbles being exhaled out of Misty's nose, I began to wonder to questions. Both were really important about the Waterflower and I. How did my soul get captured inside this necklace? I heard the term, "Capture the heart", but this was ridiculous. Before I got sealed, I was in my body, being seduced by Misty's singing voice. I swam down and...

"I kissed her?" I gasped.

Somehow during the kiss, Misty's pendant must have reacted to my lips and stole my soul from my body.

The second question was about Misty's health. It had been at least eight minutes since the Gym Leader dove into the pool and has swallowed some gallons of water. I knew I wasn't an expert of the respiratory system of the human body, but something strange was going on with Misty. She was breathing perfectly fine underwater without those air devices people wear over their mouths.

"Mmmm..."

Two large palms of Misty pressed against the heart shaped jewel. While seeing the huge hands before me, my vision began to fade white. I started to lose feel of my soul. Thinking it was time to fly to heaven, I didn't deny my fate. Heaven sounded like paradise compared to being trapped inside a teenage girl's necklace.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Else<strong>

"**Ewwww!"**

"**Totally gross!"**

The sounds of women were louder as I began to regain my senses. I slowly awoke by the strange feel on my lips, only to be surprised. My cheeks exploded by the sudden experience I was receiving. In front of my face was a pair of eyes being closed while the person's nose was sticking to my cheek. The identity of the teenager wasn't a mystery because I saw the girl's blonde hair.

"MMFM?" I gasped.

The teenage girl who was most likely giving me CPR was Daisy Waterflower. The oldest of Misty's sisters. A flash caused me to blink, turning to my right, I saw the blunette sister, Violet taking pictures of the scene.

"He's awake!" Lily informed.

Daisy quickly detached her lips from me as she got back on her feet. With deep breaths of air, I smiled, knowing that I regained my body. I was in one of the bedrooms with the Sensational Sisters, knowing that they saved me from drowning.

"Long time no see, Ash." Daisy blushed.

"Pikapi!" My buddy jumped on me.

"Pikachu!" I exclaimed happily.

"We found you lying next to the pool unconscious and dragged you in here." I heard Lily say.

"We just couldn't let the birthday girl's surprise guest drown on us!" Lily said.

"And what a surprise you gave all of us!" Daisy smiled.

"Totally!" Violet concluded, looking at her phone.

It took me awhile to wonder what "surprise" I did until I got what the sister's were saying. Violet turned her camera and showed me the surprise, causing my cheeks to turn red. The picture had Lily and Violet standing behind the glass view of the pool while holding a golden trident prop in their hands. In the background was proof of what kind of surprise I gave to Misty.

"Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

I quickly rose up from the bed and tried to snatch the camera from Violet's hands. Unfortunately, the blunette teen giggled and threw the camera into Lily's hands. The two girls began to toy with me as their older sister stood behind the doorway with her eyes rolling down.

"Enough, girls!" Daisy shouted, grabbing Violet's camera.

The blonde placed the camera in the right side pocket of her pink shirt and rested her hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"We're not going to upload them on Pokebook." Violet said.

"Can I upload the one of you kissing him?" Violet asked.

"Shut up!" Daisy hissed.

"Whatever." The blunette rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Ash. I'll grabbed you something to eat." The blonde kindly offered.

"Thanks! Sorry about the meltdown." I apologized.

"You're not the only boy who tried to fight us." Daisy responded, opening the door.

"Where is Misty, anyway?" I wondered.

"She's sleeping in the pool." The blonde answered.

"Which brings me to our next topic..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Minutes Later: Cafeteria<strong>

Thanks to the kindness of the Sensational Sisters, I was enjoying a fresh bowl of shrimp with them. As for Pikachu, he was sitting on my side of the table with a bottle of ketchup. The three sisters were silent with heir hands holding their faces, making me feel a little awkward. The pretty smiles didn't help either.

"OK..."

"So what do girls you want to talk about?" I asked, gulping down some more shrimp.

Daisy blinked and explained to me an new idea for an upcoming show that she wants Misty to do. She told me that the show was going to be based off of a classic children's movie about a teenage mermaid wanting to become part of the human world. It sounded girly to me, but it was a cool concept for families with little girls.

"Wasn't that the same show you girls did a few years ago?"

"The show where Team Rocket tried to steal all the pokemon and Brock and I had to help Misty save the show?" I recalled.

"Now that you mention it..." Lily pondered.

"Not quite." Daisy shook.

"In our new show, Misty will sing rather than just dance with the pokemon." She said.

"Why are you saying this idea to me?" I blinked.

The sisters then told me that in the film, there was a pirate prince who was a major character who falls in love with the star. Only downside is that the mermaid wants to be with the prince like a normal human girl. I already figured out what the teens wanted me to do.

"You girls want me to be the prince of the show." I guessed.

"Totally!" Violet nodded.

"Uh, yeah." Lily nodded.

"Will you do it, Ash?" Daisy pleaded.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Well, one did reminded us of one of the most memorable scenes from the film." Lily said.

"Daisy here, totally came up with the show because of you, Ash." Violet mentioned.

"Don't tell me I have to kiss Misty?" I gasped.

After what happened a few minutes ago, I didn't want to come close to the Gym Leader's lips again. The last thing I wanted was my soul being sealed in Misty's new pendant during a family show. The sights of my corpse would be a horrible sight for little children to see. The gym would be shut down and Misty would be heartbroken. Both poor and lost without me.

"Only once and it will be during the finale." Daisy consoled me.

"You should tell Misty before my approval." I answered.

"She is the star of your shows, after all." I complimented.

"You have a point, Ash." Daisy realized.

"**Will Ash Ketchum, please report to the pool. I challenge you to a battle!"**

A smile grew on my face after I heard the Gym Leader on the pa system declaring a battle. Ever since Team Rocket interrupted my first battle with Misty, I have been wanting a proper gym battle with her. I even brought my best water pokemon for the occasion, knowing that I was going to battle. Misty may have given me a Cascade Badge back when I saved the gym from Team Rocket years ago, but I wanted her to see my improved skills. Knowing that my opponent has improved also made me not want to refuse the challenge.

"Good luck, Ash!" Daisy waved.

"Thanks!" I nodded, heading out of the cafeteria.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu squeaked, trying to catch up with a bottle of ketchup.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Comment!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Misty's Kiss

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

"GAH!" The pink haired sister gasped.

"What's wrong?" Daisy turned away from the doors to the pool area.

"I totally forgot I have a date tonight!" Lily answered.

"I'm going to the movies with Joel Berlitz!" She informed the sisters.

"Aren't we having dinner with Misty, this evening?" Violet recalled.

"I'm leaving at seven." Lily responded.

"So we'll go out for dinner at six?" The blonde sister decided.

"Sure!" Both Lily and Violet nodded.

"Until then, I'll start plans for our next show." Daisy said, separating from her sisters.

"I'll watch the birthday girl." Violet decided to do.

"And I'm gonna take a shower!" Lily said.

The waterflowers departed their ways through the gym. Daisy went downstairs to start working on the Teenage Mermaid show while Lily headed towards the nearest showers to soak up in. As for the blunette, she decided to get a good seat to a battle that her younger sister wanted for years. She entered the pool room and took a seat next to the slurping Pikachu.

"Pika?" Pikachu turned.

* * *

><p><span>Ash's POV<span>

The time had finally come. Ever since my journey through the Hoenn region, I made a promise to Misty. A promise that I would be a stronger trainer. The Gym Leader knew me as well as my mom, Pikachu, and Brock. She knew I wanted a proper gym battle. To show her how strong I became, I brought five of my best water pokemon with me. A fair water fight seemed honorable. The only concern I was having was where my opponent was.

"Mind if I watch Pikachu?" A woman called out.

I turned to the right and spotted Violet in the bottom stands next to my buddy.

"Sure!" I nodded.

"Misty must be underwater, waiting for you She notified me.

Misty's blue haired sister got and made her way back out the door with Pikachu behind her. A sudden sound of something rising up was heard beside me, but it was too late to turn around. Three sharp needles stabbed me in the butt, knocking me into the ocean scenery. Bubbles cleared away from my face as I rotated upwards in a standing upwards. The boss of the gym dove right into my face, causing me to inhale some of the pool's water. To make matters worse, the two Luvdiscs swam around us.

"Pucker up, Ash!" The mermaid teased.

A bubble came out of my mouth by what I was about to get. It was Misty's turn to show her love to me and I knew it was going to be painful. Not while my deadly gift was around that slender neck of hers. If I got pulled into Misty's lips by that pendant, would the effects be worse than before. I was at the mercy of the Waterflower as it was about to give me the kiss of death once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Downstairs<strong>

Normal POV

"Move your behind, Pikachu!" Violet called out, getting her phone ready.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu squeaked.

The teenage blunette stopped in front of one of the many glass windows and got a great view of the upcoming battle. She set her Pokephone to video mode and got an awesome beginning to her video. More proof of the new couple kissing! Only this time, it was caught on video.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked with joy.

It was just like before, but something was different. Different in a magical feel. The more the gym leader laid her lips on her challenger, a pink aura around her body began to glow brighter than lipstick. Beneath the young teenager's chin was a glowing object.

"Huh?" Violet muttered.

She looked own and got blinded by her own jewelry. Power was soothing the teen's soul as if she was feeling was Misty was feeling. Somehow both pendants were reacting to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Pool<strong>

Misty's POV

At last! My After years of waiting, my Waterflower grew. Blooming beautifully as my petals were gently swaying with the water's flow. My food was wrapped around my vines, preventing him from escaping my hunger. Ash's love provided me with some nourishment for my slender body. Sadly since he was in my "ocean", I had to release my tongue and give him an air breathing device for oxygen.

I swam back to my side of the battlefield and sat on my clam. My heart was pounding like a drum, absorbing the feelings of Ash. Each pound felt so good., that I didn't care how long it took the future master to recover.

"**So this is how love feels!"** My thoughts squealed.

* * *

><p><span>Ash's POV<span>

Ever wonder what the move Sweet Kiss felt like? Your mind gets corrupted like a computer virus. Poisoning your memory bank with times of being with the kisser. I've been kissed by a few girls in my life, but a kiss from Misty felt extraordinary. Even though I was stunned for a few moments, it felt so good. I was just glad my soul wasn't back in the jewel heart.

"Huh? Wha..." I awoke from my paralyzed state.

I felt oxygen coming from my snorkel as I searched for the beautiful Gym Leader. My pearl was just waiting for me to swim down to her level. In her right hand was some kind of long golden fork.

"Are we gonna battle or not?" Misty questioned me from below.

"What do you have there?" I asked, swimming down.

"It's weird. Someone must have thrown this trident in the pool after you kissed me." The gym leader answered.

"It must have been your sisters." I exclaimed.

"I just had lunch with them." I replied.

"How much food did you stuff in your mouth?" Misty teased.

"You should know. You just kissed me back!" I countered.

"Whatever." The redhead rolled her eyes.

The gym leader called out her first pokemon as she thrust the trident towards. Since all of her pokemon (except Gyrados) were in their habitat, there was no need to send out a pokeball. A pink water type with coral sticking out like antlers went to Misty's side of the field. I took out one of my own pokeballs from my soggy pockets and threw it forward.

"Go, Corphish!" I called out.

A small crab pokemon got summoned and stood in front of his opponent. A girl's voice suddenly, boomed somewhere as she announced the rules of the battle. The boss leaned near a coral speaker and spoke to it.

"Thanks, Diana! You three can have the rest of the day off!"Misty kindly said.

"Sorry, Misty!" Diana apologized.

"Don't be!" The leader responded.

"Can we still watch the battle?" Another girl asked.

"Grab some food in the cafeteria and hurry to a good spot!" Misty answered.

"You three girls need some entertainment during this boring day." She finished.

"OK!" Two girls said.

"We were gonna feed Azurill anyway!" A third girl exclaimed.

"Please do!" Misty nodded.

The intercom disconnected, leaving just the two of us alone with our pokemon. Misty turned back to me and explained what was going on. Apparently, there was a robbery last year while I was in Sinnoh where a group of Team Rocket grunts secretly erupted the volcano. No casualties were reported, but the gym leaders of Kanto decided to buffed up their securities. They each hired three decent trainers to guard their gyms while their leaders were working. Brock, Erika, Lt. Surge, Sabrina, Giovanni, and Jasmine weren't effected by the change, but Misty and Blaine needed some defenses.

"Are those girls good?" I wondered.

"Not as good as me!" Misty answered.

"Well let's see!" I smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Comment!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Ash vs. Misty rematch will happen, Next Chapter!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Underwater Battle! (Part 1)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Viewing Floor<strong>

Normal POV

"Finally!" Violet sighed.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered.

Round one between Ash Ketchum and his mermaid opponent was about to begin. On the boy's side, the crab pokemon Corphish stood in front of Misty's Corsola. After witnessing some of her sister's victories, Violet knew that the raven haired boy already had a HUGE disadvantage. Especially, in an underwater field. Unless he brought some water types that can swim, he may have a chance. Round one however, looked like Misty was going to win.

"Pika?" Pikachu squeaked, raising his ears.

The challenger's starter turned away from the battlefield as the sounds of chatter were approaching. Talking about boys, the bodyguards of the gym came into sight. Bodyguards who were triplets with long brown hair tied up. Even their swimsuits were identical to each other. Matching sapphire bikinis and swimsuits were all they wore. In one of the girl's arms was one of their boss's pokemon. A baby mouse with a springy ball for its tail.

"Joy! Diana! Briana!" Misty's sister called out.

"Oh! Hey, Violet!" One of the girls greeted.

"You're free to go, girls!" The blunette announced.

"We were just going to grab something to eat b." Joy said.

"And see Misty battle!" Briana concluded.

"Looks like the battle's gonna happen now." The older sister responded.

The three girls turned to the tank window and spotted the pokemon that were ready for the first came out of their mouths, making one of their bosses wonder. Either they also thought Ash seemed dreamy or their hunger wanted to be fed. The hunger became clear to the teenage blunette when she saw one of the girls placing her hands over her skinny belly.

"Why don't you girls go back to the Announcer's Room?" Violet suggested.

"I'll bring some food up there while you three have a better view of the battle." She informed the guards.

"But we just came from the Announcer's Room." Diana said.

"Would you three rather make a mess on the floor or on a desk?" The blunette exclaimed.

"Good point." Briana muttered.

"Sounds good to me!" Joy nodded.

"Azurill." The blue mouse squeaked.

"And I'll get a can of pokemon food for Azurill too." Misty's sister smiled.

And with that, Pikachu watched the four teenagers separate. The swimmers made their way back to the Announcer's Room while Violet backtracked to the Cafeteria. Thinking that Misty's Azurill could need some poke-company, he decided to join the brunettes.

"PIKA PIKA!"

The three girls halted by the mouse's squeak and turned around. Their eyes stretched wide open with excitement at the pokemon they didn't notice. A drop of sweat slid down Pikachu's face as he realized what he had just done. Briana and Joy ran towards Ash's partner, leaving Diana safe with Azurill in her arms.

"Careful!" Diana warned.

"So this is the Pikachu that we've been hearing about from Misty." Joy exclaimed.

"AND HE'S SOOO ADORABLE IN PERSON!" Briana squealed, bear hugging the yellow mouse.

"PIIIIIIKKKKKKKAAAAAAA…"

* * *

><p><strong>The Pool<strong>

Ash's POV

"Ready, Ash?" Misty called out.

"Ready!" I nodded.

"Corphish, use…."

Before I could finish my order to start the battle, a bright light lit up the western side of the pool. Screams of extraordinary pain were being drowned out by the water as we all turned towards the light. My face gave an awkward look when I remembered where Pikachu was. All we could see was an explosion of electricity frying two girls in the Viewing Floor. Deep down, I was praying it wasn't one of Misty's sisters who got caught in the attack.

* * *

><p><span>Misty's POV<span>

The electric attack ceased, revealing the victims. Through the glass, I could see Ash's Pikachu standing next to two of the gym's guards. zmy ace went from an awkward look to a sudden expression of fear. A spark in my brain interacted with my heart as I remembered what the girls just told me a minute ago. Azurill was currently with them

"Why you….."

Rage began to flow throughout my body as I turned to my boyfriend. Puffs of bubbles blew out of my nose, sending a message to the clueless. I knew I couldn't attack Pikachu, but I could unleash my anger upon his trainer. It was one thing for when he wreck my bike, but seeing him laugh at the pain of my roasted baby pokemon? Power was being transferred to the arm that was holding the golden trident, pounding my heart heart harder. Unfortunately, my temper calmed down when Ash said….

"Thank Arceus that Azurill didn't get hit."

I turned back to the window and saw the truth my opponent spoke. My baby was unharmed while the third girl was yelling at the other two swimmers. Over an ounce of the pool's liquid got sucked up through my nostrils, but then got exhaled as a sigh of relief.

"You can say that again." I sighed.

"What? Did you really think Pikachu was gonna hurt Azurill?" Ash asked.

"I would send him back to Pallet Town if he did that." He answered.

After all the times, I've been with Ash, he had never heard him say something that crazy. The raven haired boy abandoning his first pokemon for me? Words couldn't described how shocked I was. First, he gives me a one of a kind pendant, then he kisses me, and now he admitted to send Pikachu home if he hurts me or my pokemon. I was beginning to wonder if the boy was really my crush. Those words were sweet to hear, but they were unnecessary.

Suddenly, an idea grew in my garden of thoughts. A way to make our battle a little bit more interesting.

"That's not a bad idea!" I smirked.

"Huh?" Ash muttered.

"Let's make this battle a little bit more interesting!" I said.

Ash's POV

"If you win, I'll arrange a special match for you. A 3 vs. 3 handicap match!" The Gym Leader announced.

"Handicap battle?" I blinked.

"Beat me and you'll battle Diana, Briana, and Joy all at once!" Misty clarified.

"But if I win, Pikachu is my for the next 24 hours!" She concluded the wager.

"WHAT?!" I gasped.

Bubbles got blown out of my breathing device after hearing Misty's bet. If I accepted her offer, I would have an opportunity to have a handicap tag battle against the three swimmers. Being the type of trainer who likes to battles, it sounded like a good challenge for my team. Unfortunately, If I lose, the mermaid would have Pikachu for a day. That half of the bargain needed to change. I didn't want my buddy to end up in the same state that my soul got into a little while ago.

"LEAVE PIKACHU OUT OF THIS!" I shouted.

"Then, how about you pay me for my bike!" The mermaid exclaimed.

"GAH!" I gasped.

"You still owe me for wrecking my bike." Misty reminded me.

The memory of the Gym Leader's bike haunted me once more. Back when I began my first journey as a Pokemon Trainer, Pikachu and I sacrificed the redhead's bike for our lives. While trying to get away from a flock of Sparrows, Misty fished Pikachu and I out of a lake near Pallet Town. I then took her bike in order to get to the Viridian City Pokemon Center for Pikachu, but the Sparrows attacked us some more. It Felt like the end, but the injured pokemon protected me with a Thunderbolt.

After we came back from our journey from Johto, Misty got her bike back like it was brand new. What was strange was when Misty and I were in the Orange Islands and Johto, she didn't mentioned the bike at all. Not even when I met her in Dr. Yung's Mansion, she didn't mentioned it. Now, she suddenly remembered it after I haven't seen her in a year or two?

"I just spent most of my money on your gift!" I responded.

"Ya, I can see that." My girl said.

"Oh well, guess we're sticking with option A!" She smirked.

"Fine." I groaned in defeat.

"Corphish, use Bubblebeam!"

The battle finally began by my first command. The crab pokemon responded as he fired a bunch of bubbles from his mouth to Misty's pokemon.

"Corsola, Spike Cannon!" The mermaid commanded.

The water pokemon's growths began to glow brightly, preparing its attack. Just when the bubbles were about to impact, spikes got fired magically, canceling Corphish's move. One by one, the deadly bubbles got popped by the sharp projectiles as they were heading towards the defenseless crab.

"Corphish, Harden!" I ordered.

With seconds to spare, Corphish quickly flashed. The spikes made contact, but got brushed away by my crab's defense temporary defense boost. It didn't take long for the needle storm to end, dealing barely any damage to me. Corphish did received some damage, but it wasn't noticeable to either Misty nor I.

"Tackle!" The redhead called out.

"Vice Grip, Corphish!" I countered.

Misty's pokemon went towards the crab as he got out of Harden. What happened next was sort of a risky strategy, but it seemed effective against a pokemon like Corsola. A strategy I could call, "The Toros Grab". With only one shot, Corphish grabbed Corsola's branches, stopping his speeding foe down in its tracks. He then released one claw and began to do my next command.

"Crabhammer!"

* * *

><p><span>Misty's POV<span>

"Shake him off, Corsola!" I ordered.

Seeing the glowing claw charging up was bad or my side. In an attempt to get rid of Corphish, Corsola began to shake like crazy. Unfortunately, the escape felt like it wasn't going to happen. Every flip, twist, and turn delayed the inevitable damage, but didn't release the crab. He even got a wild ride all over the pool and was still holding onto my pokemon's branch. Another strategy came into mind, but it was a costly one. It was going to hurt Ash's Corphish, but my Corsola was also going to suffer.

**"Hope this doesn't screw me up."**

"Use Bubblebeam, now!" I cried.

"HUH?!" Ash gasped.

I didn't want to say the move, but it was better than watch Corsola get repeatedly hammered by the claw of Corphish. With the crab in dangerous range, Corsola blew a stream of bubbles out of its mouth. Loud explosions roared throughout the pool, creating a cloud of fog. I turned my head away from the destruction, bracing the current. The rushing liquid met my skin as it blew my long hair back. Luckily, the chaos only lasted for a minute.

* * *

><p><span>Ash's POV<span>

My heart was pounding hard by what just happened. Not because of the explosion, but what my ears heard from the Gym Leader. Why did she issue a Bubblebeam attack if she saw Corphish in her pokemon's face? It may have damaged me, but it also got Corsola too. As the fog cleared away, I stared at my friend with confusion. That suicidal strategy was something I would have done, not Misty.

"Why did you do that, Misty?" I screamed.

* * *

><p><span>Misty's POV<span>

A grin was all I gave when I saw my opponent and the pokemon. The outcome of the blast seemed better than I thought as both pokemon were badly injured. Corphish was laying on the wet sand and Corsola was floating upside-down. It may have looked like the first round came to a draw, but it wasn't over yet. In act, the tables were about to turn in my favor.

"Recover!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Comment!<strong>


End file.
